<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by whitewolfandthefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169723">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox'>whitewolfandthefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Follower Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Starting A Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jaskier are excited to bring your new baby home, your friends are there to help you celebrate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Follower Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 16: Bringing home the baby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had a soft smile on your face as you were slowly wheeled out of the hospital, your new baby in your arms. You were exhausted from the long labour but thrilled at the prospect of starting the next stage of your life. Your husband reached forward from where he had been holding the wheelchair, squeezing your shoulder briefly as you turned your head to smile up at him. You giggled to yourself, thinking of how frantic Jaskier had been when your water had broken. He had immediately gone running for your baby bag, the two of you having been ready for this for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The level of panic hadn’t decreased when you were admitted into the hospital; you had called Geralt and Yen on the way to the hospital, wanting the two of them to be one of the first to see the baby but also knowing Geralt would be able to calm Jaskier down. They had quickly arrived, Ciri in tow. Yennefer had been slightly apologetic, “She wouldn’t let us leave her with the sitter, she wanted to see her cousin as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>You had waved the apology away, glad that the young girl was so excited. Geralt had been quick to pull Jaskier out of the room, taking him to get a coffee and some air while Yen stayed with you. It had helped a little bit, although the panic had ratcheted back up once you started pushing, the nurse taking one look at your husband as the birth neared and asking, “Mr Pankratz, would you like to sit down? I think you need to sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>You had laughed at him before groaning as your next contraction hit, almost breaking his hand as you squeezed. A voice above you drew you out of the memory, “What are you thinking about, dear heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just excited to be able to go home with our baby, for our new life.” You smiled down at the infant in your arms as you were pushed out of the hospital, Geralt, Yen, and Ciri waiting next to your car with a gift bag for you. “You didn’t have to do this, just being here was enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Yen stepped forward, taking the baby from you as Jaskier helped you out of the chair, thanking the nurse that had accompanied you out of the building. “It was the least we could do, you two are going to be exhausted the next couple of weeks. You just let us know if you need anything, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hugged you tightly, a small smile on his face. “We mean it. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to call.”</p><p> </p><p>You thanked the two of them profusely before Yen handed you your baby back, Geralt helping Jaskier with putting the bags into the car and making sure the car seat was secure. Ciri went up on her toys, tugging at your arm to see. You obliged her silent request, carefully crouching down so that she could see your baby. She stared at the infant before turning to look at Yen, “Was I that small?”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you laughed before Yen answered, “Yes, Ciri, you were.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes grew even bigger in wonderment at that, you standing back up as Jaskier and Geralt approached the small group. Your husband came to stand at your elbow, hand resting at your waist as the other stroked a finger down your child’s face, “Time to go home, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m exhausted.” You carefully passed the baby into his arms, watching with a small smile as he settled your child into the car, making sure all of the buckles were done up correctly. While he did that, you turned to your three companions, thanking them profusely as you gave each of them a hug, extracting promises to come visit once you were settled at home. Jaskier reappeared next to you, exchanging hugs as well before helping you into the car and closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>You waved as he got in the other side, starting the vehicle and pulling away. Once you left the parking lot, you snuck a glance at your husband. He glanced over at you as well, offering a small smile before reaching out to squeeze your hand. “I’m so proud of us.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled back at him, lacing your fingers through his. You glanced back at your baby as emotion welled up in you, tears threatening to spill forth. As you turned back to the front, you whispered, “Welcome home, little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>